dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Get Away
Song Information Short Version Artist: NAOKI feat. Brenda Burch BPM: 150 Composition: NAOKI MAEDA Arrangement: Cyril Lyrics/Vocals: Brenda Burch First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:58 Full Version Artist: NAOKI feat. Brenda Burch BPM: 150 Composition: NAOKI MAEDA Arrangement: Cyril Lyrics/Vocals: Brenda Burch First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) PREMIUM PACK Length: 4:00 Lyrics Short Version Looking out at the sky, the clouds are pouring down Locked myself up too long inside my mind Been working hard, seems to never stop I just need a break, somewhere I can go to relax Where the sun always shines I'll go and never look back Let's get away, get away To a place where only happiness lives And all the heartache fades away You and I will fly up 'till we find what we're looking for Let's get away, get away To a place where there is water that's blue And all the air is fresh and new No one else but you and I to walk through that open door It's time for the new day, let's get away Living your life, through all the ups and downs Trying to keep your feet on solid ground Push comes to shove, and it's all you can take It is time to get away Full Version Looking out at the sky, the clouds are pouring down Locked myself up too long inside my mind Been working hard, seems to never stop I just need a break, somewhere I can go to relax Where the sun always shines I'll go and never look back Let's get away, get away To a place where only happiness lives And all the heartache fades away You and I will fly up 'till we find what we're looking for Let's get away, get away To a place where there is water that's blue And all the air is fresh and new No one else but you and I to walk through that open door It's time for the new day, let's get away Sometimes it's hard to think with so much going on This getting longer by day, I'm up all night The rainbow's end is where it begins I just need a break, somewhere I can go to relax Where the sun always shines Let's go and never look back Let's get away, get away To a place where only happiness lives And all the heartache fades away You and I will fly up 'till we find what we're looking for Let's get away, get away To a place where there is water that's blue And all the air is fresh and new No one else but you and I to walk through that open door It's time for the new day, let's get away Living your life, through all the ups and downs Trying to keep your feet on solid ground Push comes to shove, and it's all you can take It is time to get away Let's get away, get away To a place where only happiness lives And all the heartache fades away You and I will fly up 'till we find what we're looking for Let's get away, get away To a place where there is water that's blue And all the air is fresh and new No one else but you and I to walk through that open door It's time for the new day, let's get away I say it's time now for a new day, let's get away Song Connections/Remixes *Part of a series of DDR theme songs made by NAOKI. The other songs are: **will, from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix), from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **A Brighter Day, from DanceDanceRevolution X2. **HEARTBREAK (Sound Selektaz remix), from DanceDanceRevolution II. *A full version of Let's Get Away also exists on DanceDanceRevolution (2010), both as a DLC track for the PlayStation 3 version and the ending credits theme for all versions. Trivia *Let's Get Away's Double charts turned out very different and much more difficult than the Singles charts. Its Double Difficult chart is rated higher than its Single Expert chart (Lv. 10 vs. Lv. 9). This is probably because the Doubles charts were made much later than the Singles charts. Let's Get Away did not have Doubles charts in DDR (2010). Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR 2010 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:DDR Theme Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs